


Perfectly Sculpted

by dolliewithasmile



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Art, Based on Greek myth, Comfort, Frustration, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek myth - Freeform, Hurt, Love, M/M, Pygmalion, Romance, Sculpture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolliewithasmile/pseuds/dolliewithasmile
Summary: I was inspired by Pygmalion, the idea just wouldn't leave my head.





	Perfectly Sculpted

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Pygmalion, the idea just wouldn't leave my head.

  
August 9th, 2017.

Rhett ran a hand through his hair and huffed, he had sat at his desk for hours sketching out ideas for a sculpture, but none stuck. He had two months to come up with a solid idea and sculpt a six foot figure for his gallery opening, but no matter how hard he tried no useful ideas came to him.  
He growled in frustration and grabbed at the balled up pieces of paper on his desk and threw them across the room, knocking over a jar of paintbrushes to the floor, the glass shattering and skittering across the floor. "God dammit.." He sighed and banged his fists on his desk, this was his one shot to make a name for himself and prove his worth, to get revenge on all the people who had told him he would never be accomplished.  
Rhett stood and walked over to the large chunk of clay, the light fixture above it cast an awful shadow and it seemed to be mocking him, laughing at him in it's lifeless form. He sighed and shrugged out of his suspenders, unbuttoning his shirt and tugging it away from his skin as he gasped for air, it was absolutely stifling in his studio.  
He stepped over to the window and threw it open, watching the skyline as rain poured down, he slid his shirt off and tossed it on his desk and walked back over to the clay, circling it like a vulture. Millions upon millions of ideas buzzed around his mind, what could he possibly create that no one had ever seen before? Something that would leave people breathless and absolutely helpless in it's splendor?  
"I can't do it.." Rhett whispered in realization, he had taken on far too big a task for such 'limited' talent as he possessed. He howled in anger and tore at the clay in front of him, his long fingers hooking deep into the clay and ripping chunks out, littering the floor with their discarded masses.  
Tears rolled down his cheeks and he beat at the foundations of the clay, screaming his frustrations at it as it steadily lost it's sharp rectangular edges and began to slim.  
"I know what your problem is, Rhett." He remembered his mother telling him, "You're so afraid to let yourself go, to lose control to your art. But honey, that's what art is. It's feeling put into something physical, if there isn't any emotion, what's the point?"  
She had been right of course, no matter how hard he had tried, his art remained rigid, safe and in control. He had never truly allowed himself to simply be the instrument from which a beautiful symphony could be played.  
Rhett sniffled and wiped at his cheeks with the backs of his hands, his fingers sticky with clay. No. It wouldn't be like that this time. This was his magnum opus, this would be his legacy, his proof.  
He took a deep breath and stepped back, looking at the shape he was left with after his tantrum and he saw it, a small spark beneath the surface, an abstract concept that couldn't be put into words. He smiled and leaned in, reaching out his hands and set to work clearing away the rest of the excess clay until what was left behind was an image vaguely human.  
He worked through the night, sleepiness stinging his eyes as his hands tirelessly smoothed out the harsh angles of the clay and added definition and depth to the figure. Rhett's arms ached and screamed in pain from tirelessly fighting against the clay, but he couldn't give up, he was so close, he could see it!  
Rhett stood back for a moment and grabbed a cup from his desk, checked to make sure it wasn't paint water, and once he confirmed it was just plain water, he took a long gulp of the liquid. He sighed and wiped his mouth, circling the figure and eyeing up every little detail he needed to work on.  
The clay in front of him stood at six feet, in the image of a nude man, the face the only part that was nearly finished. Rhett felt heat creep up his cheeks as he gazed at his sculpture; the cupid's bow, nostrils, and jaw were sharp, while the rest of the face was perfectly smooth and cohesive, it's eyes exuding nothing but tenderness.  
Rhett dipped his fingertips into the bucket of water at his feet and leaned in close to the sculpture, smoothing out fine details on his face, a smile slowly tugging at the corners of his lips. "Beautiful.." He whispered, his eyebrows furrowed.  
He wiped off his hands on his pants, leaving behind grey blotches on the fabric. He took his chair over to the window and propped it against the brick, sitting down with his head resting against the cold pane of glass as it rained hard outside. As he watched his sculpture, he felt his heavy lids begin to close, he fought them as hard as he could but his need for sleep could no longer be denied. His aching muscles relaxed as he drifted off to sleep.  
-  
August 10th, 2017.

Rhett awoke with a gasp as lightning struck outside his window, the hairs on his forearms standing up. He sighed and massaged at the back of his neck, turning his head to each side to give it a crack before he stood and walked over to his kitchenette. He poured himself a cup of strong coffee and gulped down the hot liquid, sighing in content when it hit his belly and filled him with warmth.  
With a deep breath he sauntered over to his sculpture, eyeing over the progress he had made the previous night. He smiled to himself and picked up one of his tools that had a hoop of piano wire and began to delicately carve here and there to thin out the hallows around the clay man's eyes and cheeks, giving even more dimension to his face.  
"I should name you.." Rhett murmured as he worked, his eyes glistening as a name entered his mind, "Lincoln. I'll call ya Link for short." He smiled and reached out his hand gently, rubbing his thumb over the clay man's cheek in an almost loving way. He spoke in soft whispers as he leaned down and began to tidy up the shape of the feet and each individual toe.  
Rhett felt his heart ache, "Too bad you aren't real, you're quite the looker." He laughed softly, wiping at his tearing left eye with the back of his hand.  
And so it went, Rhett worked tirelessly through the days on his sculpture, perfecting each part of this beautiful clay man as much as he could until it took on an almost eerie look with it's life-likeness.  
-

September 1st, 2017.

Rhett stood in front of his sculpture, his stomach growling and gurgling in need of nourishment, his under eye area dark and sunken in from the lack of sleep. Rhett's muscles screamed every time he moved, not having had sufficient rest since he started.  
"You look beautiful.." He whispered to it, reaching forward to ghost his thumb over the clay man's lower lip. "Why can't you be real?" His voice cracked and tears stung his eyes, "It isn't fair. I was given this power to create something so beautiful but..it's not real. I can't touch you, or hear your voice.." He pulled his hand away in disgust and sniffled, wiping at his nose as he stomped away in frustration.  
Rhett's ears perked up when he heard someone knocking at his door, his heart racing, "Who is it? Who's bothering me?" He fussed, tugging on his suspenders as he walked to the door, he cracked it open, bloodshot eyes peering out.  
Emily's eyes widened, "Rhett..?" She whispered, stepping forward, her hand pressed to the wood of the door.  
Rhett stepped back, hiding himself in the shadows as she walked into his loft. "What..?"  
"We haven't heard from you in over three weeks. I came to see if you were okay." Emily's voice wavered, she reached out to touch his shoulder.  
Rhett pulled away, "It's only been a week, I've been working."  
Emily shook her head, "No, Rhett..it's been more than three weeks. My god.." She looked him up and down, his clothes drenched in the sweat and grime of nearly a month, his hair and beard wild and untamed. "Jesus Rhett, you don't look well."  
Rhett scoffed, "I'm fine. I've been working."  
"On that same sculpture?" Emily stepped into the living area and gasped when she saw the statue that stood in front of her, cast beneath a bright spotlight, "Rhett.."  
"It isn't finished!" Rhett howled and grabbed a tarp, draping it over Link.  
"It looks pretty finished to me, I mean..it's incredible, Rhett." Emily looked to him with wide eyes, "I've never seen you create something so beautiful."  
"He."  
"Hm?"  
"He's not an 'it'. He has a name." Rhett mumbled bitterly. "His name is Link."  
Emily's smile fell, "Oh Rhett. Are you sure you're okay?" She reached out for him.  
"Just go, ok? I'll see you at the opening." He hissed through his teeth.  
Emily nodded sadly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I'll go. Just..take care of yourself, okay?"  
Rhett pointed to the door, his eyes cast downwards. The moment he heard the door shut behind Emily, he made his way over to Link, sitting down at his feet. He pressed his lips to the top of the clay man's right foot and kissed it gently, "My Link..please. Come to me. I can't stand seeing you like this." His voice broke and the young sculptor sat there, crumpled up for hours crying until his body finally gave in to the exhaustion and found peace in sleep.  
-

Rhett woke with a groan and slowly sat up, pressing his hands to his lower back and pushing forward until he felt a crack. He sighed in relief and slowly stood, his knees aching from being bent in the same position for too long. "Good morning, Link." He said dismissively to his sculpture, not bothering to even look his way.  
"Good morning." Link answered with a smile.  
Rhett froze. He looked to the area where his sculpture had once stood and found it vacant, clay footprints littering the floor. "What..where-" He looked toward his bed across from the kitchen and gasped when he saw the brunette sitting on the edge of his bed, the sheet draped across his lap.  
Rhett took steps backwards, his left hand held out in defense, whimpering when his back smacked against the brick. "Who are you?"  
Link's smile fell, "Rhett, are you ok?" He stood up, the sheet falling from his hips. He walked over to Rhett.  
Rhett blushed furiously and averted his eyes, "This can't be happening.."  
Link stood in front of Rhett, "You don't recognize me?" He whispered innocently.  
Rhett slowly brought his gaze back to the brunette and stared into the blue pools in front of him. Hesitantly he held up both his hands, gently caressing Link's face, going over each smooth curve and sharp edge. "It is you.." He whispered in amazement, the face that he had spent weeks crafting, he knew it anywhere.  
"Well of course it's me." Link laughed softly, his voice a bit higher pitched than Rhett's, though it possessed a melodic tone that caused Rhett's heart to pound. Link stepped closer and pressed his forehead to Rhett's, his eyes fluttering closed.  
Tears streamed down Rhett's cheeks, "I..how could this happen? You..were clay!" He sobbed softly, a lump gathering in his throat.  
"I don't know, but I don't care." Link cupped Rhett's chin and brought his lips toward his.  
Rhett's sobs died the moment their lips pressed together, his heart raced, Link's lips were soft and tasted like a mixture between peanut butter and peppermint. Rhett wrapped his arms around the brunette and laughed giddily, the pain of wanting something he couldn't have far from his mind. It was the first moment of his life he felt truly happy.  
-

October 20th, 2017.

Emily knocked against her champagne glass with her ring, "Excuse me, everyone!" She called. The large crowd that had gathered at the art gallery turned from their conversations to face her.  
"Thank you all for being here." She took a deep breath, steeling her nerves, "We are all gathered here tonight to witness the beautiful works of Rhett James McLaughlin, an incredible sculptor, and my best friend." She stepped to the center of the room where a sculpture stood, covered in a tarp. "Rhett passed away on October 7th this year, just after he had finished his most prized work of art. He saw things none of us could ever imagine, and the only thing that outweighed his talent was his heart." She signaled for the tarp to be removed.  
As the cloth was pulled from the sculpture, the room erupted in gasps of awe and a thundrous applause. Emily gazed up at the sculpture, a lump rising up her throat as she raised her glass in the air, "To Rhett, an incredible artist, gone but never forgotten." She said gently and the crowd mimicked her gesture, all cheering for the artist.  
The sculpture stood proud in front of them all, the image of Link and Rhett intertwined with one another, their lips crashing together in a beautiful embrace, their love forever immortalized. 


End file.
